The Tale of Yuka Misaki!
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: So I have a question to ask you first, what would you think if you had your world changed by the supernatural or mysterious beings? Well you are now in the life of Jojo Occult, a regular high school student who is unmotivated in his life but soon has his world changed by Yuka Misaki, the girl ready to find the unknown phenomenons of this world. Join the Legend Hunters, and have fun
1. Birth of the Legend Hunters

**The Birth of the Legend Hunters**

I first off want to just say, I am completely normal. I don't believe in the supernatural phenomenons people say exist, like Angels and Witches. I was living a normal life, just making it by through my high school years, not knowing exactly what my future had to offer. I mean everybody seems to have a taste or even a dream of what they want but me, not exactly. I always felt like when I was a kid I saw the supernatural on movies and shows as a wonder, something that just seemed to magical to be fake. But as I grew up more over time I started to see less wings and witch brooms and more down to earth people, kinda sad If you ask me. And this is where the story changes, just like a wish being made my whole world was going to be changed, I was going to start questioning what is and what isn't real. It was all thanks to one special person, her name was Yuka Misaki.

The teacher for my homeroom class wanted each and every one of us to introduce ourselves as we were just new to the whole high school thing.

"Hi, my name is Jojo Occult. Nice to meet you." I said confidently. I saw a lot of my classmates nod in approval as I took my seat but I noticed one person gave me a glare, it frightened me a bit.

The list of classmates kept going down and down, each seeming like your average everyday teenager but the last member was an anomaly to all. I got a good look at her, she didn't seem like the crazy type to me, but what she was about to say next truly made me question the way I perceive people.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Yuka Misaki. If you by any chance come across any strange phenomenons, or mysteries then let me know! Pleasure to meet you all." She finished speaking and took her seat.

All I could think about while I looked behind me was her complexion, most male animals in the room would say she was gorgeous. She was a decent sized tiger, her eyes were oddly enough as blue as the sea instead of the usual black. Her colors were also different as she had grey fur with white spots all over her. I felt so baffled to hear that statement come out of her mouth, but it is what they say, strange things happen at unexpected moments.

As the class went on, well honestly all I could think about was her, just how weird and bizarre her statement was. And no, I don't have a crush or anything like that… but she kept giving me this hopeful look every time I glanced at her. The Class ended of course and Yuka felt the need to meet up with me in the hallway.

"Hey Jojo, can you meet me in the hallway!" Said Yuka excitedly.

I did as she asked because I thought that maybe she had something interesting to say to me. The next moment when Yuka and I were alone in the hall she asked me in a curious way, a question.

"Jojo, are you a wizard?" Yuka asked.

"What kind of question is that, of course I'm not a wizard!" Barked Jojo.

"Man, I was really hoping you were one. I mean how come your last name is Occult?" Said Yuka.

"Because that's just my family name, it's nothing special really." Said Jojo with hesitation.

"Besides, wizards aren't real you know." Jojo quickly added.

"What makes you think that, Jojo?" Said Yuka.

"Well for starters, magic isn't real. Nobody can cast a spell with some stick or book. Also I would love to mention that there is no proof what so ever that they are even slightly real." Said Jojo.

"It sounds like to me that will be the first mission of The Legend Hunters!" Said Yuka with Joy.

"The Legend Hunters? That has to be the stupidest name I've ever heard," said Jojo. "What is that even?"

"My club!" Yuka answered proudly.

Jojo was punched in the arm by Yuka as she gave a pouty face to the white fox.

"That was the best name I could come up with, besides you and I will make it the most epic club ever!" Said Yuka.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just a minute. When was I included in this crazy act of yours?" Said Jojo

"As of right now you are, but first we need to get ourselves a room so we can establish our home base!" Said Yuka as she sprinted to the main office.

After that conversation I headed on home, I was honestly confused with everything. The classes today were like a far off memory, I guess this shows how much I am dreaming. Like how does a crazy but attractive girl ask me to join a club that is basically finding something that would come straight out of a fairy tail? Is this what people mean when they say life is strange? I was about to find out firsthand why reality is boring, and was soon to hope I wouldn't lose sight of the world I knew.


	2. Welcome to the Legend Hunters!

Welcome to the Legend Hunters!

You know that feeling you have in your gut when something weird is about to happen? Like when you get asked out by a girl to a dance, but the girl you like is right next to you, or when you see someone for the first time but you feel like you've met them before? Jojo wasn't very familiar with that feeling, seeing as nothing much ever happened here. Except now he felt it – something weird, tingling and strange, something… out of his world.

It was officially the second day of school and the classmates, including Jojo himself, started to interact and make their own groups of friends. Ignoring whatever feeling told him to keep an eye out, Jojo tried talking to a pair of dogs who looked like they could be twins.

"Hi," Jojo said, as he sat down next to them. "My name is Jojo Occult."

One dog reached his hand out for a handshake, while the other just sat at his desk and groaned, head in his hands. Heartbreak maybe?

"My name is Milo," said the other dog, and Jojo glanced back at him. "It's nice to meet you. My brother over there is named Otis, and he kinda… isn't in the best shape right now." Milo almost whispered the last part, like he didn't want Otis to hear. Otis just ignored them.

"I am so sorry to hear that Milo," said Jojo. "Though why is he so downcast anyway?"

Milo didn't get to answer as Otis muttered sadly, "I lost it all man. I lost like, everything, in this dumb game I was playing. Everything. It all went to… ugh."

Jojo kind of felt sorry for the guy, I mean? That was terrible. And how was Jojo supposed to help him? In all honesty, Jojo thought that he had never in his life had that feeling of truly being sad, may it be rejection or just straight up cruelty, but he hadn't had that feeling, yet. He couldn't remember ever feeling true despair…

There wasn't really anything he could say to Otis.

Jojo continued to talk with Milo instead, and they were in the middle of what could become a really interesting discussion when someone grabbed Jojo's arm. And yanked both it and him up and out of his chair.

"Hey!" Jojo snapped, turning around and saw who was the culprit. It was none other than Yuka, most eccentric girl in the school.

"What was that for?" Questioned Jojo.

"It was just to get your attention, but that doesn't matter right now! What matters is that our club is officially meeting today after school." Yuka said excitedly, trying to usher him out into the corridor. Jojo waved goodbye at Milo, who was already fussing over his twin, and then-

"Wait a minute! I never joined your ridiculous club in the first place," Jojo argued. "Remember, I don't believe in the supernatural like you apparently do, Yuka."

"Now Jojo, why do you have to be such a boring realist? Like, don't you ever get that feeling which just tells you that something amazing is about to happen?" asked Yuka.

"Not exactly. But what does that have to do with your club?" Asked Jojo.

"I'm telling you about the magical feeling of accomplishment which you're going to feel once you join my club, and besides..." said Yuka, already turning to leave- "If you believe in only this world, this dull existence, then you will just see people. Nothing but people and cities." She smiled, suddenly. "But if you're like me, then you will see so much more..." and then she left, dashing away to her morning class.

Jojo didn't have the slightest clue of what she meant by that, and even if he had he probably would have joked it off. All he thought was that Yuka was the definition of "special" girl. Weirdo. But that was just the way Yuka was, evidently. So he shrugged it off and continued on with his day…

He learned later that Milo and Otis had went to school with her. Milo told him that Yuka had been a pretty sad and quiet person in middle school, which… was something Jojo just could not picture. It was absurd. What could have made her so depressed? Had it been the social pressure she had to face or…?

He just couldn't imagine it.

Jojo felt like the day moved by like pages in a book, but he knew what would be coming next. Jojo was at the door of the school, ready to leave and go to his safe zone. The school was deserted, utterly empty. It reminded him of his life before coming here, before everything. He swore he actually felt the cold steel of the bars, and how frigid reality really was.

If he remembered correctly, he was crying as he opened those doors that day...

Cold steel, all alone and then a burning sensation on his shoulder.

He spun around, memories falling away, and darn it. Of course it was her. A grey tiger with a fire in her eyes, and… a smile.

"Jojo!" Yuka greeted. And then, with confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, Yuka, I guess I was just standing here," said Jojo, torn between irritation and melancholy.

"Well Jojo, did you forget about our meeting today?" Said Yuka.

"No, I just didn't feel like coming." Said Jojo

"Jojo!" Yuka snapped. "C'mon, can't you-"

"I can make my own choices! You're not the boss of me!" yelled Jojo, suddenly fed up with her endless pestering. "If I don't want to go, then you can't make me!"

…Yuka looked like he had slapped her. Just oh no. Please don't cry – why does my life have to be like this?

"Jojo, I know it sounds kinda-" she cleared her throat. Loudly. "- kinda silly, but please just give it a shot. Could you?" Said Yuka with a defeated tone.

I don't know what it was or how to explain it but I just felt like my heart was on fire, I was scared and excited.

"Yuka, I am so sorry." Said Jojo Sincerely.

"I have just had a lot of memories that I cherished for so long come back to me, people told me to just move on from them." Replies Jojo.

"I guess you are forgiven, but you have to be the person who does all of our planning!" Said Yuka.

"Wait a minute, I never said anything about planning." Cried Jojo

"Too bad, by the way the other members are waiting for us so let's get going." Replies Yuka as she quickly runs up a set of stairs.

Jojo sprints with all the night he has to the room of adventure, and just as he enters Yuka is there with the other members, a cat and hedgehog.

"Welcome to The Legend Hunters!" everybody Said.


	3. Am I dreaming

_**A/N: Hello anybody who is reading this story, my name is Bigwritingworld and today well I am coming out with this new chapter to The Tale of Yuka Misaki. I am truly sorry that I took a really long break from the writing, honestly I love the writing that is happening here. It gives me that feeling of hope and belief that almost anything is possible. What was only a month or two in the real world felt like a whole decade in my eyes, just not being able to bounce back. But look at me now, I am here for you and the love of writing these stories. I consider this a rebirth almost, something amazing happening and I also want to give credit to Arctic-Starflower for helping me beta read this story. You all should definitely read his stories as well, there definitely good. But without a further ado, let's hear the next chapter to Yuka's Tale.**_

 **Am I dreaming?**

First things first, I never intentionally joined the Legend Hunters. Rather I was forced by Yuka to join, or at least that is what I try to tell myself. The first meeting, set up in a random room in the school that the teachers were willing to give us, was pretty much calm and relaxing for the most part. The room itself felt free, the square space in there felt rather wide open to not only the world but to us, The so called 'Legend Hunters'... The space we were in had a nice little setup, a giant table and few chairs to establish our meetings and "Missions" according to Yuka Misaki. We also somehow managed to snag a few books, some to our taste but others just to learn about new subjects.

Did I also mention that the view of this room is quite good? It feels like you can see whole town from just our tiny window. If joining the Legend Hunters means getting to hang out in this room, then I am willing to endure a few meetings with one of the craziest girls I have ever met…

When I walked into the room I never expected to see many people, I mean real high schoolers, actually show up to such an event. I almost thought that Yuka had done something to them, I don't know what exactly, in order to make them show up. My theory is that maybe they were abducted by Yuka during school, and then later brainwashed by her to think that it was a good idea to be a part of this strange club.

"Welcome to the club!" Yuka greets. "Take a seat, Jojo. Let me introduce you to the other members that are here today."  
I took a long and hard look at the other two members sitting right next to me, and… well, both seemed like your average everyday girls. (The part I of course didn't know at this moment, was that I was totally and utterly wrong about them. In fact, they both had a "mission" from their respective parties: Protect Yuka Misaki.)

"The person to the left of you, Jojo, is none other than Lucia Blessio, first year student!" Yuka exclaimed. At least her enthusiasm was entertaining…

Lucia was a girl that seemed like the shyest girl you will ever meet. As I was looking at her, she kind of shrank in her stature, as if she was nervous about me seeing her in the first place. Now if I am going to be completely honest with myself, she was very attractive. I mean, her fur shimmered in a soft pink colour, and her glasses somehow added more of a shine to her eyes. I don't know her very well, but from what I can tell she seems to read books in her spare time; or at least that's what I notice when we are in class together.

-Did I almost forget to mention that she was a hedgehog? And no, she's not like that famous hero Amy Rose. Though like every lesson ever given to me I always know that looks can be deceiving…

I turned to her to get her attention from the book she was reading, one which I hadn't ever heard of.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucia." Jojo said with a genuine smile.

"Yes… wait. We've met?" Lucia said in a quiet voice, and then she looked like as if she regretted every word out of her mouth.

"Of course we have, you're in my English Class. And you're most likely the smartest person in our class, too." Jojo said earnestly.  
Lucia turned bright pink when she heard what Jojo had to say, and then promptly hid her smile behind her book. Yuka Misaki continued on as she began to introduce the second unfortunate person who had apparently joined our anomaly of a club…

"And to your right is second year student, Yuri Makano," Yuka said, patting the shoulder of the cat sitting next to me.

"I told you not to pet me Yuka! It's annoying as hell and I'm ticklish," Yuri snapped.

"But you're a cat, how am I supposed to not pet you?" Yuka teased.

"Hands off, or you'll regret it." Yuri glared with an intensity that could melt stone. And then she turned around to face me, her whole expression changing to a polite smile. She held out her hand to me for a handshake, and said sweetly, "Nice to meet you, Jojo."  
"It's my pleasure." Jojo shook her hand, but… something felt odd and not in a good way.

This cat seemed both dangerous and mysterious to me. She wore a simple white shirt, a headband and ripped jeans. To me she looked like every anime girl out of the mangas I have read but something tells me there is more to her. She's… also a feisty type of person, never liking it when someone gets too close to her, apparently. The crazy part is I have heard of her before, as she was known for making all the guys in the school fall for her. Yuri just seems like a ruthless person, or at least to me anyway.

"All right! Now that introductions are over, let's get straight to the fun part…" Yuka said, eyes practically glowing, "We're going to discuss our very first 'Mission'!"

I'm starting to think that Yuka brought us here as a joke, maybe even as a part of her own agenda (whatever that might be). Personally I didn't mind that I was something of a social outcast to the rest of the world. It just hit me now that I used to be like a certain word in a manga I once read, Chunibyo. My younger self was such an otaku, always diving into the world of those mangas. I honestly loved manga and anime, it made me feel like I defined the world that I lived in not the other way around. But like all good arcs and things in life, it came to an end as I eventually grew up and had to stop believing in things I knew never existed. Now, I have somehow managed to get myself tangled up in this web of Yuka's. The question I ask to myself is: will she exploit us for joining the Legend Hunters, or does she have something entirely different planned? Whatever it is I won't let her embarrass these poor and innocent girls.

When I snapped back from my thoughts and into the room again, I realized the meeting was almost over. Yuka had apparently told us that we were going to explore some old cave that was said to have been haunted for generations… at least that was what the gorgeous Lucia told me.

"Wait, so you're telling me that we are going to some abandoned cave?" Jojo asked, alarmed.

"I think that is what she said...I'm… not sure." Lucia said in a shy tone.

"It's okay, I am sure Yuka will find a way to pester me about this trip. By the way, what book are you reading?" Jojo asked.

"Well..." Lucia said, and nervously handed me the book...

"The Guide to Witchcraft and Wizardry..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not what it looks like, I just... wanted to do some research." Lucia said with a frown.

"What… kind of research are you thinking of?"

From the corner of my eye I spied Yuka heading out, probably to go home. Maybe it was to devise her plan? A certain cat I just met, however, had some unfinished business and from the looks of Yuri's expression I could tell, this was not going to end well. It happened in a flash. One moment I was talking to Lucia, and in the next she was on the floor, groaning and in pain, Yuri still holding out a fist.  
"What the hell, Yuri!?" I snapped. "What was that for?"

"She had it coming," Yuri said darkly. She snarled, "After all, you have no idea what she is."

"What-?! Why Yuri? She hasn't done anything bad to you!" I kept talking, anxiety and anger twisting in my gut, and I tried to help the injured Lucia. Before I could reach her, all air was knocked out of my lungs and I found myself pinned against a wall by-  
-by some mysterious force, one that I had never felt before.

This was bad. I could see tears on her face; Lucia seemed to have been really badly injured. I did the best I could to break away from whatever this barrier around me was, flailing in panic, but it wouldn't budge. I thought absently: was this really how I was going to die?

Yuri said, unprompted, "I'm not ordinary, I'm not some stupid high-schooler…" It was like she was gloating. "I'm a witch." I just stared, and Yuri said, "And my objective: keep Yuka safe from people like her."

I was trapped against a wall and more confused than I had ever been before. I could do nothing to stop Yuri from strolling over to Lucia, who was still curled up on the floor. She looked scared, and Yuri looked like she was about to put a knife through someone.  
"Now tell me Lucia…" She asked, with dangerous calm. "Are you an Angel?"

This is absurd. This is-

"I d-don't... what are you talking about?" Lucia's voice came in a rough whisper, and she sounded genuinely confused. Well, that's fair.

Yuri, with all her might and fury, started to strike Lucia. Blow after blow, and I just kept crumbling down in spirit. This was horrid. I was cursing that demon, begging her to stop. I got a glimpse of how Lucia was reacting to her abuse and the craziest part was, I saw her smile. The beatings stopped, but I saw Yuri give me a glare unlike anything I have ever seen. This is where I thought, why did I ever join this club? I'm now going to die for sure…  
Yuri started walking toward me instead. I'm trapped, horrified, feeling sick and confused, and terror makes me shiver. "Please Yuri," I said, "I - I don't want to die!"  
She's close enough to touch. She says, quietly, and I can barely breathe- "No, no, I'm not going to kill you, Jojo. I am simply setting up a trap for her."  
-Yuri turns around abruptly, and asks, "So Lucia, are you going to stop playing this 'cute little shy girl act', or watch this innocent boy… bleed?" She doesn't sound like she's bluffing.

There was no answer, just a depressed hedgehog with her tears.

"Please Yuri, I...I...I." Lucia said.

"Not good enough." Yuri shakes her head mockingly. "Lucia, say goodbye to Jojo. This will be the last time you will ever see him."

All I saw was a glowing light, searing my eyes. As my vision returned, the girl the world thought was Lucia was nowhere to be found, in her place… someone else. Something else. Lucia, whatever she was, suddenly pulled out a bow, and it was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Lucia cried with sudden ferocity. It was like a whole different person had shown up. "You know what will happen if he dies."

"I sure do. The whole universe would go...Kaboom!"

"Look Yuri, I don't know what your end game is with killing Jojo, but we both know that if anything goes wrong this could be the end for all of us."

Yuri rolled her eyes. "Blah blah. My goal wasn't to kill him, what do you think?" She waved a hand, and I fell to the floor, whatever spell binding me ceasing to exist. "I only desired to expose you for the fake angel that you are."

"Only witches would sink this low!" Lucia snapped.

"Well, at least I wasn't lying about who I am, unlike you."  
Okay, that's enough.

I got up from the floor and ran as fast as I could to the door. I don't know what exactly happened after that, but one thing I knew for sure was that my life was never going to be the same again. So there is only one question I can ask myself right now…

Am I dreaming? -If so, I really want to get out of this nightmare.


End file.
